La Misión
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que me metí en este lio? Seguía preguntándome eso mientras me dirigía a donde se supone que mi “cliente” vivía. La verdad, esta misión era todo un asco. Ed x... ¿Tú? FanFic dedicado a Dragonazul
1. Flash Back

_**Disclaimer: **__FMA no me pertenece yo solo uso los personajes para entretenerme un poco e inventar historias con ellos._

_Bueno, aquí estoy con otro fic ^^ creo que este es mi… ¿sexto fic? Creo que sí, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, que solo eran de angustia y sufrimiento, hoy me dio por escribir uno más romántico y pues este es el resultado._

_Por cierto, esta es una especie de… ¿EdxTú? Creo que sí, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que la chica que aparece en la historia es para que se la imaginen como si fueran ustedes mismas ¿Me entienden? La chica no tiene nombre así que pueden imaginarlo como el suyo propio o el nombre que les gusta xD_

_Y a los chicos que lean esto… ¿? ¿Imaginen que Ed es mujer? xD_

_Jejeje en fin, este fic se lo dedico a una gran escritora llamada Dragonazul quien me ha apoyado a continuar escribiendo y a quien le dedico esta historia^^ (la chica en el fic eres tu amiga :3) Espero que te guste!!!_

_Bueno, ahora si el fic:_

* * *

_**La Misión**_

Capítulo 1

_¿Cómo fue que me metí en este lio?_ Seguía preguntándome eso mientras me dirigía a donde se supone que mi "cliente" vivía. La verdad, esta misión era todo un asco.

_***Flash Back***_

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre Central. Una brisa ligera mecía suavemente los arboles de otoño, hojas secas caían en espiral hacia la acera, formando montoncitos marrones y amarillos en el piso.

Afuera hacia un buen tiempo, a pesar de que el invierno se acercaba vertiginosamente. Un clima agradable y ligero como la brisa, definitivamente muy diferente al que se sentía dentro de la oficina del Coronel.

¿Cómo sabía yo eso? Adivinaron. Por que justamente ese era precisamente el lugar en el que me encontraba. El lugar que más odiaba de todos: la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang.

Hablando de él, ahora se encontraba sentado, como siempre, el su sillón frente al escritorio que usaba para trabajar. Y entiéndase "trabajar" ha hacerse el dormido en horas laborales. Como si de verdad me importara. Aún así, Hawkey siempre se encargaba de él. Pero él en este momento se encontraba con los codos sobre su escritorio y, con los brazos doblados, apoyando su barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos. El muy arrogante.

Pero en este preciso momento yo me encontraba colérico, por decir lo menos. Su "Excelencia" me había pedido hacer algo con lo que estaba muy, MUY en desacuerdo.

Después de hacer como que reflexionaba, Mustang soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-**Así son las cosas, Acero**- ¡¿así son las cosas, Acero?!

Sentía que iba a matarlo, y no era para menos. Desde que leí su carta donde me ordenaba regresar a Central y, por tanto, detener mi búsqueda, había deseado encontrarme con él y estrangularlo. Y la información que me había proporcionado hace solo unos instantes, solo sirvió para incrementar aún más mi ira, si eso era posible.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé aire por la nariz, en un intento por tranquilizarme. Solo hasta que estuve seguro que podía controlarme, volví a abrirlos. Quizás si concluía esta misión lo más rápido que pudiera, más rápido podría salirme con la mía, y regresar a lo que en verdad me interesaba.

-**Agrrr…** **Está bien, Coronel. Entonces, ¿Qué quiere que haga exactamente?**-

Roy abrió los ojos y una sonrisa de complacencia se extendió lentamente por su rostro. Muy bien, como siga así le rompo la cara.

-**Es bastante simple, Acero.** **Como ya mencioné, lo único que debes hacer es ir a Lirium, investigar un poco y traer un informe**-¿creé que soy tonto, o solo estúpido?

Rodee mis ojos, esta tonta misión era una verdadera molestia. Apenas y había pasado muy poco tiempo en Lior y este tonto quería que me pusiera a trabajar para él, justo cuando creía que podría realizar un avance ahí. Típico de Mustang, arruinar mi mejor momento en la búsqueda de la piedra. Porque eso significaba que tenía que posponer la restauración del cuerpo de Al. Como lo odio.

Pero no podía darle la satisfacción de echarme en cara otro de sus tantos sermones, que había tenido el desagrado de actual como receptor, sobre el por qué me había enfadado dado que yo era un alquimista estatal y que como tal yo tenía obligaciones para con los militares, que había sido mi decisión el haberme convertido en alquimista Estatal y bla bla bla... No iba a dejar que me humillara de esa forma, no de nuevo.

Trate de calmarme un poco más y agregué en un tono más tranquilo, amable, incluso. No estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, pero quizá así Mustang me tomara en serio.

-**Lo sé, entendí esa parte, Coronel…pero que hay sobre… la chica**-

Roy soltó una carcajada. Típico. Yo queriendo tener una charla normal con él, y Mustang burlándose en mi cara.

-**¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto **–dijo calmadamente el Coronel, mientras miraba el informe sobre su mesa y me lo pasaba - **en esta foto está muy linda. ¿No te parece perfecta? Quién sabe, Acero, tal vez vuelvas enamorado** -

Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían. ¿En verdad había dicho eso el Coronel? Jamás me he detenido a pensar en una niña de esa forma. El amor NO es mi prioridad, pero claro, el mujeriego numero uno de Amestris no pudo evitar decirlo para avergonzarme.

Pero… ahora que veía la foto anexada en esos papeles, a decir verdad, la chica en el informe era muy bonita. _"Quizás… ¡Nah! Tonterías" _repetí para mi infinidad de veces_. _¿No había sido yo él que había pensado eso, cierto? ¿Yo, Edward Elric, diciendo que una niña era BONITA? En verdad me estaba volviendo loco, si estaba comenzado a pensar en cosas como esas. Quizás pasar tanto tiempo con el Coronel me estaba afectando. Debía irme de ahí tan pronto como pudiese.

- **¡Ha…hab…hablo e… en serio, Coronel!- **

Maldición, no quería que mi voz se quebrará justo en un momento como ese. No le daría más razones a Roy Mustang para reírse de mi ¡No señor!

Pensándolo bien, nunca jamás se me había roto la voz, en verdad creo que me estaba sucediendo algo malo. Debería ir a la enfermería al salir de aquí.

- **Vamos, es una broma. Pues… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique para hacerlo más simple aún? Mientras investigas y añades datos al informe, te encargas de vigilar a esa jovencita**-

- **Espera un momento. Creí que mi único trabajo era hacer este…informe, ¿porque tengo hacer de niñera también?**-

-**Veras, ella es hija de un General, hace no mucho, por asuntos militares, el General tuvo que irse a Lirium y ahora la chica vive sola. Como un favor, el General me pidió que, al enterarse de que enviaría a alguien hacia Lirium, le trajera noticias de su hija. Me dijo que ha estado muy ocupado y por eso no ha tenido tiempo ni de enviar cartas o llamar. Es sencillo, solo encárgate de que nada malo le ocurra, habla un poco y cuando vuelvas, le cuentas al General como estaba. Fácil ¿no?**-

Huy sí, fácil. Yo no usaría esa palabra para describir una misión boba y absurda como esta. Ahora, no solo seré el niñero de una chica, sino que seré el niñero de la hija de un General. O sea, que si le pasaba algo, por estar yo a su cuidado, incluso si ella ni enterada está, sería mi responsabilidad. Sí… fácil.

-**Si…fácil. Ahora, ¿cómo era esa parte que dijo antes…? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo que no puedo llevar a Al? Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?**-

- **No es una broma, Acero. ¿Por qué crees que te elegí para este trabajo?** ― _"porque me detesta"_ quise responderle ― **es por tu edad. Escucha, la chica, siendo la hija de un General tan importante como lo es su padre, es el blanco perfecto para los secuestradores, y, como te has enterado ya, ha habido muchos asesinatos en esa ciudad (muy probablemente relacionados con la creación de la piedra). Todas las víctimas han sido jóvenes, como tú. Es por eso que debes ir, tienes que proteger a esa chica cueste lo que cueste. Lirium no es una ciudad demasiado grande, así que no te costara mucho trabajo esta misión. Es esta también la razón de porque no puedes llevar a Al, créeme, una armadura de ese tamaño andando por las calles no va a pasar desapercibida. Y lo que necesitamos en estos momentos es un personal militar que vaya en cubierto para la operación, así no llamaremos mucho la atención y tu eres la persona indicada. Nadie vería extraño a una pareja de adolescentes dando a un paseo por el parque. Pero en cambio, si fueran tú y tu hermano es como si estuvieras gritándole a todo el mundo "Hey, estamos aquí" ¿no te parece?**-

Preferí mantenerme en silencio, por mucha razón que tuviese el Coronel, no puedo dejar a Al solo. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasa mientras yo no estaba?

-**¿Soy una especie de guardaespaldas?** - pregunté bastante enfadado, la idea no me hacía ni tantita gracia.

- **Bueno, si el secuestrador llegara a atacarla, sabrías defenderla y derrotarlo. No puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta. Con tu alquimia eres más poderoso que cualquier arma, que te estuviera usando como guardaespaldas o no, no debería preocuparte** –

Esta vez sonreí, ¿acaso me traicionaban mis oídos? ¿Roy Mustang alagándome? Creo que en verdad algo tenía este lugar que te volvía loco.

-** Este bien, entonces, mañana parto, Coronel **– me despedí de él dándole un saludo militar, al cual Mustang respondió también. Lo siguiente que hice, fue salir de ahí tan rápido como mis pies me dejaban, seguido de cerca por Al. Sentía que la cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Lo mejor sería ir a mi dormitorio a descansar un poco.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bueno, aun el Flash Back no ha terminado, pero es viernes y ya estoy cansada ¿no les ha pasado? ^^ Pues a mí sí xD_

_Bueno ya sé que están artos de leerlo en cada fic, pero dejen reviews eso me levanta el ánimo y me anima a continuar escribiendo ^^ Hablando de eso… ¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Les gustaría que le ponga nombre a la chica, o mejor lo dejo así? ¿Qué nombre les gustaría? Me encantaría saber qué es lo que opinan ¿y qué mejor forma que dejando en un review? xD Bueno, también estoy pensando actualizar esta historia cada viernes ¿les gustaría? :3_

_Una vez más, le dedico este fic a Dragonazul ^^ eres la mejor amiga!!! Espero que te haya gustado :D _

_Y a todos los demás claro. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan :P y si quieren que siga con esto ¿Qué dicen lo continuo, o ya no? xD_

_Bueno, me despido. Nos leemos en la continuación!!! :3_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	2. Flash Back 2

_**Disclaimer: **__FMA no me pertenece yo solo uso los personajes para entretenerme un poco e inventar historias con ellos._

_Bueno, aquí estoy con la continuación muchísimas gracias a las dos chicas que dejaron review!! Esto es para ustedes ^^_

_Por cierto, como deje en el capi anterior, esta es una especie de… ¿EdxTú? Creo que sí, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que la chica que aparece en la historia es para que se la imaginen como si fueran ustedes mismas ¿Me entienden? Y a los chicos que lean esto… ¿? ¿Imaginen que Ed es mujer? xD No es cierto mejor… ummm… imaginen que ustedes son Ed y la chica es su novia o yo que sé, ustedes son hombres, yo no ^^_

_Bueno y he decidido no ponerle nombre a la chica, así que cada lectora puede ponerle el suyo propio (gracias Kirenai95) ^^_

_Y como ya es costumbre, mis fic siempre están dedicados a una persona muy especial (por supuesto que este no iba a ser la excepción xD) este fic se lo dedico a una fabulosa escritora llamada Dragonazul quien inventa historias maravillosas, y quien me ha apoyado a continuar escribiendo y a quien le dedico esta historia ^^ (y como ya te lo comenté, amiga, la chica en la historia está inspirada en ti :3) Espero que te guste!!!_

_Bueno, ahora si el fic:_

* * *

**La Misión**

Capítulo 2

Para cuando salimos de esa detestable oficina ya se había hecho tarde. Estúpido Mustang. Me sentía agotado, en parte por la energía gastada en enojarme cada 5 minutos con el Coronel, y en parte por el largo camino que recorrí de Lior hasta aquí. Lo único que deseaba en este momento era llegar a los Cuarteles para Alquimistas Estatales, tumbarme en la cama y dormir hasta que tuviera que partir a esa fastidiosa misión.

Mientras caminábamos hacia los dormitorios, ni Al ni yo dijimos nada.

Lo único bueno de ser Alquimista Estatal, era que tenías acceso a los cuartos que se hacían pasar dormitorios. Y digo "se hacían pasar" porque no eran otra cosa que una simple y muy pequeña habitación de cuatro paredes con una única litera que se nos proporcionaba, en caso de que la necesitáramos, a cualquier militar para que nos sirviera de apartamento. Lo único bueno de "los dormitorios" es que estos cuartos los administraba el Estado. Lo cual era una fortuna, ya que no tenía que pagar un solo centavo por nuestra estadía.

Bueno… ahora que lo pienso… no es como que tuviese la oportunidad de quedarme en un solo lugar. Con eso de que he pasado toda mi vida de un lado para el otro tratando de encontrar alguna pista que me ayude a corregir el error que cometí nunca tuve un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Pude sentir como los músculos de mi brazo izquierdo se tensaban y comenzaban a dolerme, consecuencia de haber recordado aquella noche. Tantos años sintiendo lo mismo y sin poder acostumbrarme a ello.

En fin, había muchas otras cosas que requerían mi atención en este momento, como para preocuparme por algo tan tonto como eso. Por ejemplo, el que iba a hacer acerca de eso de no poder llevar a Al conmigo. No puedo dejarlo solo, así que la única opción será dejarlo en Rizembul al cuidado de Winly y Pinako. Pero… por otro lado estaba el asunto de esa chica… la chica… la chica…

-**¿Hermano?... ¡Hermano!**-

Una voz familiar quebró la línea de mis pensamientos, evitando así que siguiera en mis en mis cavilaciones. Más no le preste atención a esa lejana voz que retumbaba en mi cabeza. Quizá así se callara y yo podría seguir mi camino. De súbito sentí como alguien me jalaba de los hombros hacia atrás, evitando así, que continuara avanzando. Levante la vista para encarar a aquel que había osado interrumpirme en continuar mi camino. Era Al.

- **¡Al, ¿Pero por qué diablos hiciste eso?!- **dije muy enfadado, no me cabía en la cabeza porque Al había actuado tan bruscamente.

-**Hermano, perdón, pero no podía dejar que te atropellarán** -

-**¿He?** – no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-**Mira **– me contesto.

Aun sin entender que era lo que quería decirme, dirigí mi mirada hacia el objetivo que señalaba con su dedo índice, dibujando una línea invisible en mi mente, la cual acabo en… ¿una carro? Bien, esto cada vez tenía menos sentido. Así que traté de reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho mi hermano.

¡Ah, claro! Había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que, al cruzar la calle, hacia a mí se dirigía un coche a toda velocidad. Y yo me encontraba en medio de su camino, con el carro amenazando con aplastarme a su paso. No quería pensar que hubiese pasado de no haberme detenido Al.

**-¡Ah, claro! lo siento**- dije tratando de disculparme. Seguramente Al ahora me creía un completo idiota. Despues de dar unas cuantas disculpas al conductor, retomamos nuestro camino al apartamento.

Una vez en él, note que me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que me dirigí directo a la cocina para comer algo y después de hacerlo me fui a mi habitación con el único propósito de poder desconectarme del mundo y no seguir torturándome con todos mis estúpidos pensamientos.

¡¿Por qué diablos seguía dándole vueltas al asunto?! Desde que había salido de la oficina del Coronel en mi retina se quedó grabada la imagen de aquella chica que Mustang me había enseñado como si esta me la hubieran grabado en los parpados. ¡¿Cómo diablos podía seguir pensando en ella?! ¡Por el amor de…, si solo la había visto una vez, y ni siquiera la conocía más que por una simple foto!

Edward Elric no pensaba en ninguna niña. ¡NINGUNA! Y mucho menos en una muchacha tan linda y… ¡¿Linda?! ¿Yo dije eso? En serio debería ir con un doctor para que me revisaran para ver si no estoy enfermo o simplemente me estaba volviendo loco. Sí, esa era la única razón para esto.

-**Hermano...-** de nuevo la misma voz familiar. Al parecer este día Al estaba muy interesado en saber lo que me ocurría. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir precisamente hoy para interesarse en mí?

**-¿Hmm? Perdón, ¿qué decías?** –bien, tal vez si le preguntaba con mi mejor voz, quizá creería que todo estaba bien y, con suerte, me dejaría en paz. Me senté sobre la cama para poder verlo mejor.

-**Te pregunte qué en que estabas pensando, te note muy distraído desde que salimos de la oficina del Coronel**- Mierda, así que sí lo había notado.

**-¿En serio? No, te equivocas, me siento estupendo** – _Por_ _favor que se lo crea, por favor que se lo crea. _¿Cómo es posible que sea tan transparente? _Soy como un libro abierto_. ¿Acaso ya habrá descubierto en que pienso? No, seguramente no. Pero será mejor que me hago el tonto por si la dudas– **Tengo sueño, así que ya me voy a acostar, Al. Buenas noches. Por cierto, mañana subirás a algún tren que te lleve a Rizenbul, no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada al no estar yo aquí, ¿entendido?-**

-**Como digas hermano**- genial, un problema menos.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama. Suspire. La misión que me entrego el Coronel no era del todo complicada, incluso el titulo que tendría de momento era alentadoramente cómico: "Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero, niñero y guarda espalda". Sonreí al pensar en ello, sobre todo ahora, que podría pasar un poco de tiempo a solas y sabia que dejaba a Al en buenas manos.

…

A la mañana siguiente, los dos partimos con prisas hasta la estación (culpa mía, lo admito. Me quedé dormido). Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron, no tenía la más mínima gana de toparme con algún mensajero del Coronel para terminar por tener que ir hasta su oficina antes del viaje para que me diera explicaciones acerca de como, exactamente, Mustang quería que realizara la misión. No que prefiriera ir a esa tonta misión. Así que cuando llegamos al andén cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestro respectivo tren.

A las nueve en punto, el tren salía de la estación. Llegué tres minutos antes, por suerte.

Una vez de haber abordado el tren me senté al lado de la ventana por costumbre. Desde pequeño siempre me había gustado ver el paisaje. Observar como el entorno iba cambiando conforme te alejabas de la ciudad, observando cómo las plantas y los animales ya no eran los mismos. Como incluso las personas eran diferentes; color de ojos, piel, cabello.

En Central aun quedaban algunos días de otoño y remolinos de hojas secas para disfrutar, pero, por lo que había escuchado por parte de otros oficiales, en Lirium el invierno y el frío se te pegaban al cuerpo como si se tratase de una segunda piel.

Poco a poco pude observar como los edificios fueron desapareciendo, sustituidos por verdes praderas y montañas elevadas cuyas cimas yacían ocultas tras la neblina del norte. Como pequeñas casas asentadas entre matorrales y hierba alta, se esparcían a lo largo de todo el terreno. Nunca había estado ahí antes, pero supongo que Lirium era muy parecido a Rizembul. Después de todo, los dos son pequeños pueblos alejados de Central.

Posé mi mirada en una de esas montañas. Sí, Lirium y Rizembul se parecían tanto…

…

Abrí los ojos con cansancio. No sabía en qué momento exactamente había caído dormido. Pero ahora que estaba descansado me sentía mucho mejor. Mira por el vidrio en el que, momentos antes, recargué mi cabeza para dormir. Y pude visualizar un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos. Pero no faltaba mucho para llegar. ¿Tanto había dormido?

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el tren se detuviese, indicando que había llegado a mi destino. Me incorporé, tomé mi equipaje y salí con prisa, no quería quedar atrapado entre un mar de gente cuando todos intentaran bajar al mismo tiempo.

Pero justo puse un pie en el andén, una fuerte y fría brisa me sacudió. Revolviendo mí cabello. Voltee mi cabeza al cielo. Estaba nublado, lo cual significaba que no tardaría en llover. Mejor me apuraba si es que no quería empaparme antes de llegar a donde sea que tenía que llegar.

Eso me recordaba… ¿A dónde diablos se supone tenía que ir? Saque un papel doblado que se encontraba en mi abrigo y lo desdoble. Según este informe debería ir a la posada del pueblo, allí hay alguien esperándome. Según esto... el nombre del lugar era "Mantré". Sería mejor darme prisa antes de que anocheciera.

Tomé mi maleta y, apoyándola sobre mi hombro, comencé mi camino hasta esa tal posada. Tratando de imaginarme que era lo que me esperaría de ahí en adelante.

*** _Fin del Flash Back_ ***

Suspire. Como sea ya estaba aquí, y ya no podía retractarme de esto por mucho que lo deseara. Bien, al menos ya estaba cerca de la dichosa posada. Llegaría ahí como en unos cinco minutos, según el mapa, claro.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que esta sería la misión más larga que jamás había tenido. No sé porque, pero parte de mí se alegro por eso. Mierda, lo mejor será dejar de pensar en ello.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bueno, Flash Back ya termino (yupiiii!!!) así que, en el capítulo que viene empieza lo divertido xD_

_También quiero decirles que a partir del siguiente capi aceptaré sugerencias de que es lo que les gustaría que pasara en las siguientes actualizaciones ^^ ¿Quién sabe? Igual y una de sus ideas me agrada y la publico n.n ¿De todas formas es su historia no? xD _

_¿Les agrado eso de que tengan a Ed como su "niñero"? Nada mal, ¿eh? xD Ya quisiera yo un guardaespaldas así. Que suertudas son xD_

_Bueno, ya lo han leído muchas veces, pero yo voy a repetírselos también: dejen reviews eso me levanta el ánimo y me anima a continuar escribiendo ^^ Me encantaría saber qué es lo que opinan ¿y qué mejor forma que dejando en un review? xD _

_Una vez más, le dedico este fic a Dragonazul ^^ eres la mejor amiga!!! Espero que te haya gustado y yo sé cuánto te gusta Al. No desesperes después te dedicare una historia de AlxTú :D _

_En fin, me despido, y como ya lo dije esta historia trataré de actualizarla cada viernes (¬.¬ Mony, hoy es jueves, ^^ ya lo sé pero mañana no podía además a mis lectoras les gustó así, ¿verdad? xD)_

_Bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo por este mismo canal, este mismo día, a la misma hora xD_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	3. Encuentro

_**Disclaimer: **__FMA no me pertenece yo solo uso los personajes para entretenerme un poco e inventar historias con ellos._

_Bueno ya lo dije en los capi anteriores, así que saltémonoslo, bla bla blab esto es un EdxTú, bla bla bla imagínense que ustedes son la chica de la historia bla blá blá bla la chica no tiene nombre así que pueden ponerle el suyo propio bla bla bla bla_

_Y como desde el primer capi lo vengo haciendo, este fic se lo dedico a Dragonazul quien siempre me a apoyado desde mi primer fic, y por eso le dedico todas mis historias ^^ (la chica en la historia está inspirada en ti :3) Espero que te guste!_

_Por cierto, este capi es más pequeños que los demás y además lo subí hoy martes, ¿la razón? La próxima semana salgo de vacaciones y no podré actualizar hasta mediados de abril. Así que mejor subo este capítulo hoy, por el de este viernes y quizá martes de la semana que vine el siguiente capi de esa semana ^^ Para que no se queden sin actualizaciones. Pero después de ese capi nos estaríamos leyendo hasta mediados de Abril ¿ok? :D_

_Creo que no se me olvida nada más, así que pueden leer: ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Llevaba una hora esperando a que apareciera lo que mi papá denominaba "mi guarda espaldas" ya que a le preocupaba mucho que estuviera sola en una ciudad como esta sin ninguna compañía para protegerme, sobre todo después de los asesinatos que habían ocurrido en Lirium en los últimos meses. No me agradaba mucho la idea de tener a todo un ejército de hombres detrás de mí siguiéndome a todos lados, así que preferí tomar la decisión que me parecía más discreta: un guarda espaldas, aunque tampoco quería a un adulto observándome las 24 horas del día viendo que hacía y que no, pero en fin, esto era mejor que la primera opción.

Supuse que tratándose de la hija de un general, enviarían a un francotirador experto, un policía militar o algo por el estilo, pero poco después me entere de que sería un alquimista. Alquimista… apenas y sabia lo que era eso, pero en fin, se suponía que alguien lo recibiría en la posada de Arthur para guiarlo hasta mi casa, pero preferí ser yo la que fuese, ya que así, por lo menos, no estaría torturándome todo el santo día por imaginarme quien seria.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué clase de persona será el alquimista? No es que me importara demasiado, pero había escuchado rumores de la gente del pueblo acerca de "los perros de los militares" y la verdad, no quería que ninguno se me acercara a mí. Pero mi papá había insistido que era eso o diez militares. Así que al final no tuve opción. Además, mi papá jamás me dejaría con alguien así ¿verdad? Claro que no.

Había llegado a la posada de Arthur como a eso de las cinco, era muy temprano aún, así me senté en un sillón a esperar a que el alquimista llegara, pero al ver que no era así, Arthur me invitó una taza de té, él siempre me ha caído bien, de hecho, él es un viejo amigo de la familia y en ocasiones lo he llegado a considerar mi segundo padre, ya que Arthur siempre cuidaba de mi cuando mi papá se iba a una misión. Fije mi vista en el cielo que ya estaba comenzando a teñirse de tonos naranja y dorado, mientras que el azul apenas y se distinguía. Pero que aburrida estaba. Comenzaba a preguntarme si eso de elegir ser yo quien le diera la bienvenida a esa persona avía resultado ser una buena idea.

**-¿Aun nada?-** oí la voz de Arthur que me llamaba desde la cocina y gire mi cabeza hacia él.

-**No, aun no pero no te preocupes yo te avisare cuando llegué para que por lo menos lo conozcas- le respondí sonriendo-**

**-Sí, me parece bien, quiero saber con quién vas a vivir durante estos meses**- dicho esto, regreso a la cocina y yo volví a posar mí vista en el cielo.

Siempre, incluso de pequeña, me gustaba contemplar el horizonte. Me gustaba observar el crepúsculo, y admirar como el cielo azul, iba tejiéndose de un tono dorado al alcanzar el alba nocturna. Como toda la cuidad parecía otra, al carecer de su habitual brillo.

¿Cómo me sentía respecto a mi padre? Pues… la verdad es que lo extrañaba, no voy a mentir. ¿Pero qué chica de 15 años no le gustaría estar en mi posición? Sin papá que te ordene que es lo que debes hacer, sin responsabilidades, sin horas de llegada a la casa, sin quehaceres por un tiempo. En fin, esto era lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme. Claro que estaba eso otro problemilla… el alquimista seguramente habría recibido órdenes de mi padre y daría exactamente igual quien estuviera a mi cuidado. Adiós diversión.

De todas formas no es como que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer. Con todo eso de los secuestros ya nadie se aventuraba a salir de sus casas entrada la noche. Claro que esa había sida, en primer lugar, la razón por la cual mi padre había insistido en un guardaespaldas.

¿Qué no entendía que ya no era una niña y que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola? No necesitaba de un tonto adulto que estuviera cuidándome como a un bebé. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de salir adelante con o sin niñero.

Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, y ya había aceptado todo esto. No podía echarme para atrás ahora. ¿Qué diría mi padre si lo hiciera? Seguramente me soltaría otro de esos largos sermones suyos que utilizaba con otros soldados, cuando estos no querían acatar sus órdenes.

De mis labios escaparon un largo y cansado suspiro. No, ya no podía arrepentirme de esto. Y aunque lo hiciera de nada serviría ya. Lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era resignarme y acostumbrarme a ello. Porque esto y apenas estaba comenzando. Siempre era mejor empezar todo con el pie derecho.

Mantuve mi vista clavada en el cielo. Observando como unos pequeños puntitos en el cielo brillaban intensamente. Eran estrellas.

De pronto, de entre las estrellas que estaba admirando, surgió un pequeño putito en el cielo. Era un pequeño puntito en el cielo, del mismo tamaño que sus compañeras. Solo que esta, era de un color un poco más amarillento. Pero hermosa de todas maneras. La seguí contemplando. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que esta nueva estrella, se movió dejando tras de sí, una pequeña estela de su mismo color, para luego desaparecer?

Sonreí sintiéndome muy feliz, esta era la primera vez que veía una estrella fugaz. Solo las conocía mediante dibujos o descripciones. Así que ver una por mis propios ojos, no tenía precio. Mantuve mi vista posada en el lugar donde había desaparecido la pequeña estrella.

Poco después, escuche como la campana de la puerta sonaba indicando que alguien había entrado a la posada. Arthur salió de la cocina y me hiso un ademán para seguirlo. Cuando llegamos a la recepción, pude ver a un niño pequeño no más grande que yo frente al escritorio, el chico no era muy alto, tenía el cabello de un color dorado y vestía una curiosa chamarra roja que le llegaba a los pies, también portaba un par de guantes blancos en sus manos, supuse que era por el clima en el que estábamos. Al parecer solo era otro chico más que quería pasar una noche aquí, ni rastro del alquimista que venía a cuidarme. ¡Vaya mal educado que era! Pero… pensándolo bien, quizá esto era mejor, quizá se arrepintió de venir y ahora tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera para mí misma. Era tan feliz.

Retrocedí unos pasos para que Arthur pudiera atender al muchacho, ¿Cuánto más pensaba hacerme esperar el alquimista? No es como que quisiera que llegase. Pero si quiera si no iba a venir, lo mínimo que pudo hacer era haber llamado para cancelar.

-**¿Bienes a pedir posada, muchacho?- **le pregunto Arthur

-**En realidad no. Busco a esta chica**- dijo el muchacho, pasándole un sobre a Arthur, el cual abrió.

**-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y por qué quieres conocerla?- **¿chica? ¿De qué chica podrían estar hablando?

-**Mi nombre es Edward Elric y estoy aquí porque me contrataron a una misión para protegerla**- contesto el chico, que, por lo que él mismo había dicho, se llamaba Edward. Arthur me miró.

Casi me echo a reír, ¿este niño, que no tenía más edad que yo iba a cuidarme? Si como no. Seguramente esto se trataba de una broma. Mi guardaespaldas era un alquimista. No un chico con aires de grandeza.

Pude observar que él sacaba algo de su bolsillo, me acerque un poco más para ver mejor, al parecer era un reloj de bolsillo como los que usaban los alquimistas estatales, ¿entonces eso significaba que él era un alquimista estatal? Eso no podía ser cierto. El ejército no dejaría que un niño ingresará a sus filas ¿verdad?

- **¡Oh! Eres tú, perdóname no te había visto**- agregó cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

**-¿No eres muy joven para ser un alquimista Estatal?-** pregunte.

**-¿Eso crees?-** me respondió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara, ahora, a esta distancia, podía notar que el chico poseía dos hermosos ojos color miel. Edward abrió su reloj –**Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos. Gusto en conocerlo señor-** dicho esto salimos de la posada, mientras el aire frío golpeaba con fuerza nuestros rostros.

No sé porque, pero me alegraba mucho que hubieran mandado a un alquimista tan joven para cuidarme. Al menos no tendría que comportarme como un soldado en frente de él, como lo hubiera hecho de haberse tratado de alguien más. Incluso quizás podríamos ser amigos.

Más tarde le preguntaría todas esas dudas que querían salir de mis labios. Pero tenía que contenerme, ya abría tiempo para eso. Y más que de sobra para preguntarle.

-¿Vienes, o piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí parada? No es que no lo sepas, pero yo no me sé el camino a tu casa- solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había permanecido parada, contemplándolo.

Emprendí la marcha hacía mi casa, Edward solo se limito a sonreírme. Qué lindo juego hacían ese hermoso para de ojos color miel, al unirse con su sonrisa.

Sin notarlo, el cielo había adquirido más oscuridad. Y había empezado a nublarse un poco.

* * *

_**N/A: **__ola!!! ^^ Bueno, aquí de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia ^^_

_¿Qué les pareció? Ah! y por si no lo notaron este capi está escrito como si fueran ustedes. Creí que sería muy aburrido seguir a Ed por todo Lirium hasta que diera con la posada. No se perdieron de nada, no se preocupen. Solo se perdió, lo persiguió un perro, termino del otro lado del pueblo y casi lo vuelve a arrollar un carro xD No se perdieron de nada, créanme xD_

_Bueno, espero que esta continuación haya sido de su agrado._

_Por cierto, lo de la estrella fugaz, lo agregue por dos razones. La primera porque, se supone, ver una estrella fugaz simboliza que se puede iniciar un feliz encuentro, alguien que conocerás y que te aportará toda clase de beneficios y ayudas, o alguien a quien quieres y que hace tiempo que no ves. En este último caso, la interpretación, está habitualmente impregnada de ternura o melancolía, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos, siempre tiene implícito un espíritu romántico. Muy buena predicción para su historia, ¿no les parece? xD_

_Y la segunda razón, es porque hace poco yo también vi una estrella fugaz a vivo y a todo color el fin de semana. Y quería que la historia también lo tuviera xD_

_Eso me recuerda, así como yo, ustedes también pueden poner algo que les haya pasado a ustedes. Como dije en el capi anterior, desde este capítulo acepto experiencias, sueños, anécdotas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra para poner en la historia. ¿De todas maneras es su historia no? xD Así que también ustedes pueden ser parte de este fanfic (¿a que suena como un comercial barato de televisión? xD) solo envíenme un review con lo que les gustaría que pasara y quizá, conforme el fic avance agregaré su coment ^^_

_En fin, ya tengo que despedirme nos leemos después ^^_

_FanFic dedicado a Dragonazul, quien, además de ser una gran amiga mía, es una gran escritora con mucho talento para inventar historias fascinantes. A ella le dedico esta historia, por su apoyo en mi y su total entrega para leer este fic ^^_

_Nos leemos en la conti!!! Bye!!! ^^_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	4. Lluvia

_**Disclaimer:**__ FMA no me pertenece, __yo solo uso los personajes para entretenerme un poco e inventar historias con ellos._

_Este fic está dedicado a Drogonazul, a quien solo espero le vaya gustando como va quedando esta historia ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Genial. Esto es sencillamente genial.

Hemos estado caminando por horas por este camino de tierra hacia tu casa. Y para empeorar las cosas, el cielo se ha estado nublado desde que salimos de esa posada. Poco después de que empezamos nuestro camino, se soltó tremendo diluvio sobre nuestras cabezas que en menos de cinco minutos, tú y yo, ya nos encontramos ahora, empapados completamente de pies a cabeza. Lo único que nos faltaba.

Lo peor de todo es que el aguacero continua, sin menguar su fuerza. Lo cual hizo que el camino de tierra, pronto se convirtiera en poco más que lodo y nos dificulta tremendamente el caminar. Y no nos permite ver prácticamente nada. Simplemente este es por mucho uno de los peores día de mi vida.

Mire hacia donde te encontrabas, a unos cuantos pasos más delante de mí. Estas completamente mojada y sigues chorreando agua por tu ropa, y cabello. El cual, debido a la humedad, se te ha pegado al rostro. Aun así, eso no impide que te veas genial. Pude observar cómo, mientras intentabas avanzar por ese horrible camino, temblaste debido al frío, consecuencia de la tempestad en donde quedamos atrapados.

Me quité el sobretodo rojo que utilizaba siempre. Corrí unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarte y te puse mi abrigo sobre tus hombros. Me había dado cuenta de que no llevabas abrigo alguno, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurría salir con tremendo clima como si nos encontráramos a mitad de la primavera? Al parecer solo a ti.

Creo que al final da lo mismo si trajiste o no abrigo, ya que el mío esta tanto o más mojado que la ropa que traes puesta, pero al menos mi prenda tenia mangas que podían protegerte un poco más de el fuerte viento helado que nos golpeaba con fuerza. Noté tu mirada sobre mí, así que también te mire a los ojos, observe en ellos una mezcla de sorpresa y duda.

-**No quiero que te enfermes**- dije, tratando de justificar mis actos. Una pobre escusa, lo admito, pero cierta.

Rogué para que no me fueras a cuestionar, esperando a que mi respuesta te haya convencido lo suficiente para que no me interrogues en busca de más detalles. Ni si quiera yo sabía porque había hecho eso. Nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Qué bicho me había picado para que actuara así? Ahora yo era el que me moría de frío. Pero por supuesto no te iba a quitar la chamarra que ahora tu tenias puesta. Prefería ser yo quien pescara un resfrío antes que tú.

-**Gra… gracias**- oí que murmuraste, cas tallando un poco los dientes. Te abrazaste un poco más a mi chamarra intentando encontrar calor en ella.

-**No hay de qué**- respondí regalándote una sonrisa.

Te quedaste observándome y lo único que atine a hacer fue a desviar la mirada lejos de ti. No sé porque, pero no podía mantener por mucho tiempo mi mirada sobre la tuya.

-**Y… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-** pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, pero al mismo tiempo, curioso de saber por cuánto tiempo más estaríamos bajo la lluvia.

-**Pues…-** empezaste a decir y yo esperé a que continuarás- **… ¿Ves esa pequeña cabaña que está ahí?**-

-**Sí-**

**-No está muy lejos de ahí**-

Bien, entonces pronto llegaríamos. Tú te adelantaste un poco para dirigir el camino, y yo te seguí por detrás. Justo como al principio.

Pasamos por la cabaña y dimos vuelta a la izquierda. Desde ahí pude observar lo que parecía una enorme casa de dos plantas. Pronto llegaríamos.

Y en efecto, no tardamos mucho para llegar hasta la entrada. Pero estábamos hechos una sopa.

**-Llegamos**- me comentaste con una sonrisa, para después buscar algo en el bolsillo de tu pantalón y sacar unas llaves.

Abriste la puerta y yo te deje pasar primero por cortesía, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Cuando vi tu casa, no lo podía creer. La palabra "casa" no alcanzaba a describir a la perfección ese edificio donde vivías. Era más una mansión que otra cosa, ya que estando dentro de ella, el edificio parecía más grande que visto desde afuera. Era sumamente enorme. Me costó trabajo imaginarme que ahí solo vivían dos personas. El edificio podría albergar a diez sin problemas. Bueno, supongo que el salario de un General tenía algo que ver en esto.

**-¡Achu!** (N/A: según es un estornudo xD) -

-**Salud. Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa, antes que en verdad nos enfermemos**-

-**Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Ven, puedes cambiarte en la habitación de mi padre**- ¿en la habitación de tu padre? Mmmm… bueno, no es que no quiera quitarme esta ropa mojada, pero no creo que me sienta muy cómodo en el cuarto de un General.

Sin saber cómo, ya me encontraba en la mencionada habitación, y tú dirigías al baño de la misma. Regresaste con dos toallas.

-**Ten, para que te seques**- dijiste arrojándome una.

La atrape con mis manos – **Gracias** -

-**Toma**- volviste a decirme, pero esta vez ofreciéndome el abrigo que te había prestado, él cual acepte. Esta escurriendo agua y estaba más pesado que de costumbre, obvio, debido a la misma humedad. – Te dejó, para que puedas cambiarte-

-**Sí, gracias**- dije mientras tú cerrabas la puerta detrás de ti dejándome solo.

Observe con más detenimiento la habitación frente a mí. En verdad que era grande. Puse la maleta con mis cosas encima de la cama. La abrí y saque de ella una playera negra sin mangas. Me quite la camisa que tenia puesta y la cambié por la que acababa de sacar. Junte mis manos en un aplauso y toque mi abrigo y la camisa mojada que me había quitado. Haciendo que se secaran usando mi alquimia. Hice lo mismo con el pantalón que llevaba puesto (N/A: ¿acaso creían que se lo iba a quitar enfrente de ustedes? xD).

Estaba a punto de meter en mi maleta las prendas, ahora secas, dentro de ella. Pero tuve una mejor idea, y solo metí mi camisa dentro. El abrigo me lo colgué al brazo, y cerré mi mochila. Ya dentro de la casa, no hacia tanto frío, así que no importaba que no tuviera mangas o no estuviera usando mi chamarra.

Salí de la habitación para poder encontrarte, lo cual después de algunos minutos logré. Estabas en la cocina, preparando algo de comer. Bueno, eso era genial, debido a la gran caminata que hicimos me había abierto el apetito.

Me mantuve recargado en la entrada, observándote. Cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia me dijiste – **Hola, supuse que tendrás hambre así que me tome la molestia de preparar algo**-

-**Gracias, no debiste hacerlo**-

-**Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? E oído que de Central a Lirium se hace mucho tiempo, incluso en tren**-

-**Ocho horas, de hecho. Pero…-** reí un poco entre dientes al recordar el viaje en tren- **… me dormí. Así que no se me hizo tan pesado como lo imagine-**

-**Que bien, me alegro por eso**- dijiste regalándome una sonrisa.

- **Y… ¿Qué preparas?**- pregunte, ya que la cocina repentinamente había adquirido un delicioso aroma.

-**Pan francés. Espero que te guste. Por cierto,… ¿tú cocinas?**-

**-¿Yo? Claro que sé cocinar, puedo prepararte cereal con leche, leche con cereal, o mi favorito: cereal y leche. Solo dime cual se te antoja y yo lo prepararé con gusto**- dije a modo de broma.

Empezaste a reír y yo solo sonreí. Era la risa más hermosa que jamás había escuchado.

-**Oh claro, pero mejor me dejas cocinas a mí, no vaya a ser que tu gran y extenso menú nos vaya a cansar**- dijiste entre risas

-**Pero si yo sé cocinar tres platillos- **dije siguiéndote la broma**- Puede que no sepa hacer pan francés pero al menos tres platillos bien preparados lo compensan-**

**-Jejeje sí claro. Bueno, ten una probada de pan francés y me dices sin tus extraordinarios platillos se le parecen-** me serviste una rebanada y yo tomé un tenedor para cortarlo. Pinche el pedacito de pan y lo alsé como si en vez de tener un tenedor en mi mano, tuviera una copa y estuviera brindando. Tu solo sonreíste y yo me lleve la comida a la boca. En verdad que cocinabas muy rico, esta era la mejor cena que jamás haya probado.

**-¿Y…? ¿Qué te pareció?-**

-**Pues… he probado mejores cosas**- mentí, esperando que te enojaras, solo siendo delatado por mi sonrisa.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bueno… solo no me maten por la tardanza es solo que mi vida se ha vuelto un poquito complicada. Problemas familiares, enfermedades (y por consiguiente hospitalizaciones U.U) y para acabarla mi computadora murió y ya no pude recuperar todo lo que ya llevaba escrito, y después se me fue la inspiración (o las ganas) para volver a escribirlo todo de nuevo. Pero volviendo a leer sus reviews me devolvieron las ganas para continuar escribiendo ^^_

_Ya no sé cuando pueda seguir actualizando esta historia. Pero les prometo que haré el intento para que no pase tanto tiempo como en esta ocasión =D_

_Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo __**Dragonazul**__ y __**Kurenai95**__ esto es especialmente para Uds!!!_

_Jajaja esto se va poniendo bueno así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ^^_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
